


Cherry Magic - Adachi's Confession

by writehard_whumpharder



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Boyfriends, Comfort, Confession, Crying, Fanfiction, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Lighter after the first chapter, Japanese Drama - Freeform, Like so much angst, Love, Magic, Mind Reading, Panic Attack, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Teasing, Telepathic Flirting, Whump, Writing, adachi admits he has magic, based on the end of episode 10, cherry magic - Freeform, dizzy - Freeform, how could kurosawa resist?, kurosawa is understanding, that threatens to drive a wedge between them, tired, uncomfortable, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writehard_whumpharder/pseuds/writehard_whumpharder
Summary: At the end of episode 10, when Adachi accidentally proves that he read Kurosawa's mind, he realizes he'll have to come clean eventually. His thoughts start to spiral as he's consumed with anxiety. What if he just ruined their relationship? What if Kurosawa hated him for keeping this a secret? What if he loses the one good thing in his life? Fear and guilt drive him to an emotional confession about his magic.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as he pulled his hand away he regretted not hearing how Kurosawa felt about having his mind read. It seemed so obvious now. Of course he would be mad. Adachi has been invading his privacy for months now, listening to every love-filled confession. It felt dirty. 

Kurosawa stopped and looked at him with an unasked question poised on his lips. Adachi was acting strangely.

_ Get it together  _ he thought, "Oh, where's my phone?" It was the first excuse that came to mind. It wasn't very convincing but he had to do something about the tension forming between them. If he looked at Kurosawa now, if he saw his blinding smile and loving eyes, he would hate himself.

"Is everything okay?" Kurosawa asked. He knew something had happened just then but he had no idea what. 

"Yeah, fine," he said awkwardly and continued walking. Fears and doubts swirled through his mind with each step. Kurosawa noticed the sudden shyness but out of respect didn't mention it. Adachi did cute, awkward things every day and got jumpy at the strangest of times. He kept an even pace beside the other man, staying quiet and calm, he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Whatever it was, they’d talk about it when he was ready.

Adachi cringed internally. Now Kurosawa was being even more considerate by not asking a thousand questions about what just happened. He couldn’t help but feel like he didn’t deserve such kindness after doing what he did. Adachi would hate it if someone read his mind without him knowing. Tsuge did it when they talked a few times but Adachi knew about it, he wasn’t being secretive and at least that was a two-way conversation. He thought back to when he purposely touched Kurosawa at the amusement park just yesterday. To say he did it on accident would be a lie...

When Adachi’s face started to pale Kurosawa simply couldn't ignore it any longer. "If you're not feeling well I can take you home now," he said politely.

Adachi halted in his tracks and stared down at his feet. His hands played with the hems of his jacket sleeves anxiously. 

"Adachi? I'm starting to get worried." He extended a hand to touch his back comfortingly but yanked it away when Adachi flinched, taking a hasty step back. He... didn't want him to touch him... okay then. Kurosawa put his hands back down at his sides signally he wouldn't do it again since Adachi clearly didn't like it. "...Adachi?"

His breathing quickened as his thoughts derailed, he let his anxiety get the better of him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Kurosawa was going to hate him now for reading his mind. He just ruined everything. And Kurosawa had every right to be mad. He might claim that nothing could separate them now but maybe that didn't apply to things he thought to be impossible. A tear slipped down his cheek as he lost his composure. 

Kurosawa looked about ready to cry too. He was so confused as to what had gone horribly wrong on their walk home that Adachi was now crying. "Please don't cry." He said softly. 

Adachi's breath hitched with a sob and he blurted out, "I'm sorry!" as he bowed down as far as he could without getting on his knees. He stayed down for a few seconds, wanting to show how deep his regret was. He also couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

"What... what for?" He asked cluelessly.

"I'm sorry," Adachi sniffled, slowly straightening back up. "I did read your mind! I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose..." he rambled, breathing faster and faster.

Kurosawa blinked, "what are you talking about? I don't understand."

"I've been reading your mind the whole time. Not always, only when touching, but I did it! I, I invaded your privacy. I know it's unforgivable."

If what Adachi was saying was true, it did make him mad. But that anger fizzled away like a fire put out with Adachi's tears. He simply couldn't bring himself to be upset with him, not when Adachi was in so much pain. 

"You probably don't want to be around me anymore. I get it..." he started to turn around slowly. He was unsteady on his feet but managed to walk away. Kurosawa froze, he knew if he left now, things would never be the same. 

"Wait! Stop. I... I'm not sure how to feel. This isn't a joke? You're serious? What number am I thinking of right now?" He got in front of Adachi and cupped his face with his left hand.  _ I'm so sorry. What did I do wrong to make him cry like this? 847... His eyes look so sad. _

"847," Adachi said out loud.

Kurosawa resisted the urge to yank his hand away now knowing it was true. He really could hear everything he was thinking right now. Adachi took a small step back so they were no longer touching. He couldn't listen to any more of that.

Kurosawa reached out again to grab his hand.  _ I love you. _

He already knew he loved him. He knew ever since that day in the elevator. But hearing it like this… it was different. It sent a slight shock through his system. Adachi's lungs screamed for air and he started panting quickly. The last time he had an episode this bad was when he was forced to give a speech in high school.

"Wait, Adachi. Calm down. It's okay," Kurosawa said.

The fear that their relationship might end still gripped his heart tightly. He couldn't imagine going back to the way things were before, before Kurosawa. "I'm sorry," he said again. Kurosawa took a risk and wrapped his arms around him in a hug. With his head pressed against Kurosawa's chest, he could smell his cologne and feel a comforting warmth from him. Adachi knew he wasn't handling this well but it was his first time ever feeling something as intense as this. It was starting to make him dizzy.

Kurosawa noticed him slouching in his grip, "Adachi, are you okay? Maybe we should sit down."

"Okay," Adachi said, letting himself fall over at Kurosawa's feet, who sat down next to him on the cold cement sidewalk.

"Let's go home, I'll get us a cab. Oh, um, my apartment is much closer. Is that okay?" 

Adachi didn't respond and Kurosawa was hesitant to take it as a yes but it made the most sense to go to his place. He got a taxi waiting for them at the curb before helping Adachi to his feet and to the car. He seemed pretty out of it and tired at that point.  _ I'll do whatever Adachi wants tonight. He can sleep in the bedroom and I'll sleep on the futon. Unless he'd feel more comfortable on the futon... I'll ask him when we get there. _

"You had me really worried back there," Kurosawa said.  _ I'm still worried.  _ "Are you feeling better now?"

Adachi leaned up against him slightly, still feeling weak. "Sorry, I got a bit worked up."

"Don't be sorry. We can sort this out. I'm a little uncomfortable with it if I'm being honest but I'd never hold that against you."

"Everything I heard has only made me happy. Without this power, I never would have known you liked me. Maybe we wouldn't even be together now. I mean, it already took me this long to open up…” He paused, not sure what to say, “I'm grateful for everything so far."

"Me too,” said Kurosawa.

\---

When they got back to the apartment Adachi sat down on the couch while Kurosawa got everything ready, much like the first time he stayed at his place. "Want to take a bath before bed?" 

"I think I'm ready to fall asleep," Adachi replied tiredly.

"So pajamas then," he returned a moment later with a matching set for him. "Where do you want to sleep?"  Adachi's eyes drifted to his bed. It sure did sound nice. Kurosawa followed his gaze, "Are you sure? I can sleep out here if you want to be alone." 

Adachi shook his head, "I promise I can't read minds while asleep."

Kurosawa laughed, glad that the mood was finally starting to lighten. "Good, I'll be in in a minute."

Adachi walked into the bedroom and took that time to change into his pajamas. When Kurosawa came back he had apparently already changed as well. He was so considerate of him. How did he always read the situation so well when he didn't even have any special powers? Maybe Kurosawa's magic power was just... being Kurosawa. They both climbed into the bed, staying on their respective sides. Kurosawa dimmed the lamp until it cast only a faint glow like a nightlight, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Adachi mumbled. He was so tired he didn't even get the chance to be shy about the situation. He just laid down next to him and fell asleep almost instantly.

  
  
  


__


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Direct continuation of the first chapter.

This was their first time sleeping in the same bed and Kurosawa was acutely aware of the boy lying next to him. He felt nervous, in a good way, and wondered if Adachi was nervous too. Rolling over onto his back he stole a glance at his boyfriend who… seemed to be asleep already??? And he wasn’t faking either. Adachi had his face squished into the pillow adorably and was beginning to drool. Their walk home must have taken a lot out of him. Kurosawa decided to try bringing it up again in the morning.

Adachi woke up to the smell of delicious food wafting into the bedroom. Kurosawa got up extra early to start cooking, at times like this he found it therapeutic -- preparing healthy food for his precious Adachi. Speaking of which, his boyfriend stumbled out of the bedroom right as he was finishing up. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” 

“Actually... yeah, I did.”

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Kurosawa teased.

Adachi walked past him to go find the bathroom and as he did he imagined that if he touched Kurosawa right now there would probably be some lovely fantasy of the two of them living together happily.  _ No, no! Don’t think like that _ , Adachi thought, lightly slapping himself in the face as he shook his head.

“Something wrong?” Kurosawa asked.

Adachi flinched, visibly startled as if he had forgotten he was there. “N-nothing.” As much as tried to avoid it, he brushed against Kurosawa’s arm for a split second, catching the thought, _ I missed that bedhead _ .

When they sat down to eat, Kurosawa started by making light conversation, asking if he liked the food and how things were going at work. He couldn’t avoid it forever though, “We should talk about what you told me last night. I’ve had some time to think about it.”  _ Oh no, here it comes,  _ Adachi braced himself. Kurosawa continued, “I guess I have some questions about how it works. Have you always been able to read minds?”

“No, no, just since I turned 30,” Adachi reassured him, though when he glanced up at him he looked more confused than anything, “So apparently, if you stay a virgin until you’re 30, you get the power to read minds. I know it sounds stupid, but it’s true. God, it sounds so, so stupid though…” He mumbled the last part to himself.

“It’s not all the time right?” He asked.

“Just when touching, so in the grand scheme of things, I don’t hear much. And sometimes it doesn’t happen even when touching, I don’t know why. There are these moments of perfect silence. Sometimes I see things too,” Adachi rambled. It felt good to admit everything, he didn’t want any secrets between them. 

“At first I was worried about what embarrassing thoughts you had heard. Probably lots of stuff by now. But then I thought…. Maybe it’s a good thing? I’ve tried to be perfect in every way to somehow show people that there’s more to me than they see. People assume I do well at work just by having good looks, they don’t consider the hard work I put into it. You’ve always been different though. And if you can see all the embarrassing stuff I think about and still like me… then I’m happy.” 

Adachi smiled shyly at his words. “Are you sure?”

“If this is what it took to finally get close to you, then how could I complain?” Kurosawa said then took a bite of his food, “I guess I’ll just have to trust you.” Adachi never imagined it would go this well. Even if he didn’t break up with him he expected Kurosawa to be mad and uncomfortable with it. But here they were, eating breakfast together as if everything was normal. What Adachi didn’t know was that Kurosawa had stayed awake all night thinking this through. “Now that that’s out of the way, let’s talk about how freaking cool this is!” (sorry I just can't make these two swear they're too pure)

The mood suddenly shifted and Adachi had to cover his mouth with his hand as he laughed around a mouthful of rice. “Eh?”

“My boyfriend has magic powers,” Kurosawa said proudly. His hand brushed Adachi’s as they both reached for their bowls,  _ I’m going to have so much fun with this _ .

_ What? What fun is he thinking about?  _ Adachi wondered, slightly alarmed.

“I hope my thoughts didn’t make you too uncomfortable. I get a bit carried away sometimes,” he said as he remembered some of the dirty thoughts he had had about Adachi.

“Don’t take this the wrong way but… you have like the purest most perfect thoughts I’ve ever heard,” Adachi laughed. 

“Even with…”

“Everyone thinks like that but they aren’t nearly as kind and considerate in their fantasies,” Adachi explained. “Oh, by the way, Fujisaki knows about us.”

“Ehhh?!” Kurosawa exclaimed. “For how long?”

“Longer than I’ve even known. She must be very observant. You know, if she wasn’t under 30 I’d think she has magic too.”

\---

That morning they didn’t even bother to make it look like they hadn’t walked to work together. It was a bit suspicious to be seen together so early in the morning but Kurosawa seemed to have no problem admitting that they crashed at each other’s houses sometimes, always for some good reason. Like last night when it just wouldn’t have been worth it to take Adachi to his own apartment. They shuffled into the elevator and for a second it looked like they’d have it all to themselves but then a briefcase came wedging itself between the doors and what looked like half the building’s worth of people piled in. Adachi checked his watch, they were still early so it didn’t make sense for it to be this crowded.

“Did you make sure everything was prepared for the President?” One girl asked another, they must be from a different company.

_ Adachi… _

He heard it clear as day in his mind but he decided to ignore Kurosawa’s thoughts, maybe he wasn’t even-

_ Adachi… Adachi…  _

Okay, he was definitely doing it on purpose. Kurosawa might as well have been whispering seductively into his ear like he did that night when Adachi confessed his feelings for him except now they were surrounded by tons of people. 

_ Adachi… Kiyoshi… _

A small shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his first name and he accidentally backed up even farther into him when someone leaned into his personal space. He cringed, imagining what might go through Kurosawa’s head next. Instead of the sex fantasy he was expecting though, he caught  _ Maybe I should take him out to lunch today. We could go to that restaurant he likes, or maybe I could surprise him with…  _ Adachi twisted and glanced up at him.  _ Ah shit, not again. Anyways what do you want to do? Blink once for going to the usual place and blink twice for going somewhere special. _

Adachi made a point of looking away, choosing not to play this little game with him.

_ Oh, don’t be like that… Kiyoshi…  _ Adachi shivered again and Kurosawa had to fight the smug smile that threatened to take over his face.  _ Heh, I knew you liked that. K- _

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Adachi wasted no time getting out. He sighed with relief once Kurosawa’s thoughts stopped flowing into his head. It was a little fun, yes, but he couldn’t handle it if he planned on teasing him like that every day. As much as Kurosawa enjoyed seeing Adachi flustered he didn’t want to take the joke too far. So instead of teasing, he decided to use this unique opportunity to fill Adachi’s head with only the nicest, most encouraging thoughts while they were at work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Kurosawa teasing Adachi using magic, as requested.

It took a little getting used to but things were starting to go a lot more smoothly between Adachi and Kurosawa. Now that Kurosawa knew that his mind could be read when they touched, he had the option of avoiding it so Adachi didn’t feel so guilty when it happened. To his surprise, Kurosawa rarely pulled away from him after learning about the magic. He figured that Adachi being able to read his mind is what finally brought them together so might as well continue what was working.

A couple days later Kurosawa’s temptation to use this opportunity stirred again. So far he’d mostly used it to tell Adachi nice things as he passed by his desk. He was curious though, how would Adachi react to more obvious attempts to flirt?

He was standing next to the copier when Kurosawa casually strolled up behind him. He had things he needed to copy too but the truth is he’d been putting it off so he could go to the copier at the same time as Adachi. It was dumb, sure, but there simply weren’t enough accidental encounters between them at the office.

Adachi didn’t notice him walk up, he was aware someone was waiting but he didn't realize it was Kurosawa. Discreetly inching his foot forward, he managed to touch the back of Adachi’s shoe with his left toes. Kurosawa wasn’t even sure if it would work. 

_ Kiyoshi… _

He could practically see Adachi’s hair stand up as his hands tightened their grip on a stack of papers.

_ This is nice, isn’t it? I like being able to talk to you like this. _

Kurosawa’s thoughts strayed and he accidentally started imagining some of the more mischievous ways he could use this.  _ An image formed in his head of the two of them in a meeting, Kurosawa touched his leg under the table and looked at him hungrily while thinking, “I can’t wait to take you home.” _

Even then, the fantasy wasn’t graphic. Sexually charged, yes, but vulgar, no. Adachi squirmed at the sight and the sheer weirdness of mindreading a fantasy of himself mindreading Kurosawa…?  _ Kiyoshi…  _ There it was again.

Adachi cleared his throat awkwardly and abandoned his files at the copier. He had to get out of there. Screw the papers still in the machine. Kurosawa watched him go, smiling to himself. He’d certainly succeeded at making him flustered. After that little exchange though he decided to give it a rest for a while and went back to showering Adachi with compliments every chance he got.

_ Sorry, you just look so cute today… Is that a new suit? It must be, I know all the suits you own and this one is new… I can’t stop thinking about that blue sweater you have, I’d kill to see that sweater right now… This is boring as hell, let’s play a game…  _

Kurosawa’s favorite thing though was forcing Adachi to acknowledge his thoughts. Oftentimes Adachi would pretend not to hear them, partly out of habit, and partly out of stubbornness. One time in the elevator, Kurosawa dared him to try to lick his elbow. That one earned him an adorable glare. He made sure not to push it too far though. A flustered little smile from Adachi could make his day but causing any actual discomfort was out of the question.

Later after the copier incident, Kurosawa stopped by Adachi’s desk. He acted normal of course as if he was just helping Adachi out with some work. Wanting to be as helpful as possible, he really was there to help him with work… but that’s not all he was there to do. Kurosawa leaned in to look at something, bringing his arm to rest next to Adachi’s.  _ Adachi… You’ve been ignoring me, haven’t you? _

Adachi turned to him and mumbled a little ‘no’ while continuing to type.

“What was that?” Kurosawa asked out loud. Another tactic for teasing Adachi was pretending not to know what Adachi was saying when he was answering a question he asked in his head. Adachi scooted his chair a few inches away out of spite. How the hell was he supposed to get anything done when Kurosawa was being like this? Adachi almost wished he could send messages back to Kurosawa like “stop it” and “shut up” but it was probably better that he didn’t have that option…

_ Oh? What’s this?  _ Kurosawa looked intently at the side of his head. Adachi immediately tensed up, wondering what he was talking about. When Kurosawa didn’t stop looking, Adachi posed the question with his eyes.

“What is it?” He asked finally.

“Hmm? Oh nothing,” Kurosawa feigned ignorance then immediately went back to his tricks.  _ So cute… I wonder if Adachi knows… _

He was out of patience. Adachi swiveled his chair to look Kurosawa hard in the eyes. If he didn’t stop now, he’d be in trouble. Kurosawa saw his seriousness and caved.  _ It’s just that your hair does this cute little swirl. It’s hard to see with your hair this length, I just noticed it. _

Adachi sighed and went back to his work. Kurosawa looked back at the documents in front of him as well. He said he’d help him so it was about time he actually started doing that. Okay, he just needed to highlight these numbers here… Kurosawa forgot that he was still touching Adachi and his mind strayed again. Sometimes the images just popped into his head on their own.  _ It was the two of them, in Kurosawa’s bed, with the lights dimmed... Oh crap. _

Kurosawa jerked his arm away, hoping Adachi hadn’t seen too much of that. Judging by the way his ears were turning red though it seemed pretty likely Adachi had seen it all.

“I’ll be right back,” Kurosawa said, standing up awkwardly. He really didn’t intend to embarrass himself like that.

“Okay,” Adachi mumbled.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
